New Beginnings start With Old Endings
by naviskyy
Summary: SAMCRO has been through a lot. The club is now legit and ready and willing to leave its old ways behind. But sometimes old habits die hard when new acquaintances bring old drama.
1. New Beginning

AN: This story is completely AU. It does take place after season 7. I have chosen not to kill Opie in my AU (I'm still traumatized by that death). Jax is still alive as well just because he's too fine to die in my opinion and him being alive suits my storyline. Bobby also ain't dead (traumatized & still need therapy for this death). Donna & Tara are still dead (sorry Donna & Tara fans). Wendy doesn't leave Charming with Thomas and Abel. Nero still sells his half of Diosa and goes to the farm but is still around as a friend to Jax. The events of the series have happened as the genius that is Kurt Sutter wrote them (awesome writing by the way). The events of the deaths of Opie, Jax and Bobby and other events have been (in my mind) altered to suit my story needs. Not taking anything away from Mr. Sutter's work. Also Lyla and Opie worked out their fucked up relational shit. Okay I'm done altering shit to suit my storyline (I think). I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLY SONS OF ANARCHY. I do own anything NOT recognizably Sons of Anarchy.

SN: Reviews, comments and suggestions are appreciated. Thank you.

Prologue

The Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original better known as SAMCRO had done its fair share of bad shit. Karma and her minions had dealt the club as a whole one helluva blow over the years. Some members felt that blow more than others. The current VP of SAMCRO, Opie Winston had lost a wife and father due to the actions of the club's former President. The current President, Jackson Teller better known as Jax, had his son kidnapped, his wife killed by his own mother, done some unspeakable shit to people who didn't deserve it because of his mother's lies and killed his own mother. The club as a whole experienced deaths of members at the hands of rivals and in recent history at the hands of individuals pissed that Jax was trying to get the club out of illegal activities. The club was recovering from recent and old wounds. While those wounds were healing, Jax was moving the club farther from being Outlaw. The club's porn studio Redwoody was running and starting to pick up. The garage was running again (after a bomb went off on the property) and people were slowly starting to bring their cars in again. The clubhouse had been rebuilt after a bomb blew it to high hell. The club's escort service was back on track after a horrendous shooting. The local ice cream parlor the Sons had been using as their temporary clubhouse had been revamped. The townspeople were starting to see the club was becoming legit and started frequenting their businesses more.

The club itself was going through a revamp as well. The bylaw that forbade blacks from being apart of the Sons of Anarchy had been abolished. While the decision to admit blacks in was a charter by charter choice, the mother charter had chosen to do so. The Sons patched over a club they had a long standing relationship with called the Grim Bastards. The Grim Bastards President, Taddarius Orwell Cross, known as T.O., had suggested, after the patch over, that the club hire someone to look after the club's financials. All agreed and that's how I came to know SAMCRO and the history of my new employer. Who am I? The name is Arissa Cross

Chapter 1: New Beginning

I was exhausted as I pulled the rental car on the lot of the Teller-Morrow garage. I can never sleep the night before a flight and once on the plane I couldn't sleep because of the multitude of crying babies, screaming toddlers and irritated parents. I checked my appearance in the visor and thanked the beauty gods I didn't have red eyes or bags under them. I called my uncle, my reason for relocating to the small California town of Charming. My uncle didn't answer his phone but instead tried to take the rental car door off it's hinges with his excitement. "There's my baby girl. You know I'd've picked you up?" T.O. said.

"I know. But you know me and my lead foot can't resist any opportunity to get a speeding ticket." I laughed.

"It's a wonder that you still have a license."

"This is true." I said as I hugged my uncle .

"Come on. Let's get you inside and introduced to everyone."

"There better be some sexy guys or else I'm gonna be disappointed."

"I didn't need to hear that and never need to hear it again." I laughed as we walked into the Sons of Anarchy's newly rebuilt clubhouse. Before my eyes were fully adjusted to the change from outside light to inside, I was being introduced to a smoking hot blonde with a megawatt smile. "Arissa, Jax. Jax, Arissa. Jax is the club's President." T.O. said by way of an introduction.

"Well the description of you is nothing compared to the real deal, Mr. President." I said as I shook Jax's hand.

"You've been in town two seconds and have already picked up gossip?" Jax asked.

"No but I am moving here from Tacoma and my college roommate is married to a Son. So I've partied a time or several with the Sons and sweet butts like to talk. Especially after the mother charter rolls through."

"You never told us she was coming from Tacoma." Jax said to T.O. My uncle just shrugged "If I would've known you were already affiliated, I would've sent some help for you."

"Thanks but the help wasn't needed. I sold everything but my wardrobe and rented my house to an associate so I had minimal packing to do." I heard someone pointedly clearing their throat. Jax turned around and introduced the rather tsll man behind him. "This is my VP Opie. Opie, Arissa." I shook Opie' s hand. I had only been introduced to two members and I was already liking what I saw. I wasn't disappointed at all. I was still mentally having a threesome with Jax and Opie when I heard my name being called. "Earth to Arissa." My uncle said.

"Sorry. Zoned out for a second."

"Obviously. Zoned back in enough to finish meeting people?" My uncle asked. More introductions were made. There was Tig who from appearance alone looked like he needed to pay regular visits to a shrink. Chibs had an accent (where they got a Scot from was a mystery) and had apparently met the wrong end of a knife. Bobby as I knew from T.O. was the club's counsel and resident Elvis impersonator. Ratboy, Quinn and Montez were the newest members. Quinn looked Andre the Giant and the Hulk merged into one being. Montez was the shortest of the group. I would be standing next to him as often as possible so I wouldn't feel as short as I actually was. Ratboy looked liked a younger, less in need of a shrink version of Tig. The last member to be introduced I knew by appearance from my Tacoma years. My uncle had said he name was Happy but I'd only ever heard the name Tacoma Killer whispered in awe amongst the women folk. I didn't need to be introduced to the members that used to be Grim Bastards. I already knew them. I said my 'nice to meet ya's', made plans to start actually working that following after I signed the papers for the house I brought and was escorted by my uncle to his house.

A few days later, after conducting business, I stopped by the clubhouse to see T.O. I walked in the clubhouse to find my Uncle at the bar drinking a beer. I hopped (literally) on the stool next to him. "How's my favorite uncle today?"

"I'm your only uncle and I'm good. What do you want?"

"Who said I wanted something?" My uncle raised an eyebrow in my direction. "OK. Having furniture delivered tomorrow. Need some muscles."

"I'll talk to Jax see if we can't find you some help."

"Thank you." My uncle looked at me and sighed. I was still giving him my sweet, innocent, 'I want something' face. "Whatdaya want now? My liver?"

"As much as you drink? I'll pass. I'm hungry and I wanna go to that place we always go to when I visit."

"Aight. Let me make sure I'm not needed around here first. Meet you outside." I hopped off the stool and headed to my car. My inner fatty was so excited I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran smack into a wall of muscle. I looked up and noticed I'd ran into one of the former Bastards. "Oh shit. My bad Herc." I said.

"All good. You must be on your way to stuff your face."

"Of course. You know me., only three things get me this excited. Dick, food and liquor." Herc and I were laughing when I heard T. O.'s voice. "Seriously, little girl, there's just some shit I don't need to know." I laughed all the way to my car.

I was enjoying my day with my uncle and decided to continue hanging with him at the clubhouse. When we pulled into the lot most of the guys were just headed inside also. When I finally got inside there were little kids running around, teens stuck to their electronics and I group of women that I could tell by their demeanor and clothes weren't sweet butts. _Must be the Old Lady crew._ "Finally y'all back. Thought you mighta talked your uncle into takin you back to Washington." Herc said when he spotted me.

"Tryna get rida me already, Herc?"

"Never that."

"That's good to know. Don't wanna run her off before she actually helps us." Jax said as he joined the conversation.

"I don't scare that easily or run off that easily."

"That's good to know." Said one of the blondes that was part of the Old Lady crew. "I'm Wendy. Jax's Old Lady." She said by way of introduction.

"Arissa. Which kid is yours?" I asked while shaking Wendy's hand.

"The two running around."

"They're cute." Herc and Jax had discreetly extracted themselves from our conversation and Wendy and I were joined by the other two Old Ladies. The other blonde introduced herself. "I'm Lyla, Opie' s my Old Man and the technology zombies are ours." I shook Lyla's hand.

"I'm Venus. Alexander well I guess you know him as Tig is my love." Said the brunette with a phenomenal rack and very southern accent. I shook Venus's hand.

"Arissa. We should all have a girl's night at my place once I'm settled. Get to know each other sans kids and without the menfolk." The ladies all agreed.

The rest of my first week in Charming was spent getting my house together. My second week was spent getting the books together for SAMCRO's businesses. My third week was spent discusses the things I thought could be improved with Jax. By the end of my first month in Charming I had adjusted to small town life, was pleased with my work and the progress being made already and I was enjoying getting to know the club members and their families. All in all Charming was excuse the pun charming.


	2. Girls Night

AN: Thomas isn't a baby in my story. I don't know why Abel aged on the show but Thomas never did (maybe they couldn't find a child actor to portray an older Thomas).

SN: I don't own any locales, characters, scenarios or sceneries that are recognizably a part of the awesome show that is Sons of Anarchy. I do own any locales, characters, scenarios or sceneries not recognizably a part of the awesomeness that is Sons of Anarchy.

Chapter 2: Girl's Night

It was a sunny day and not too hot. It was a perfect day and here I was running errands. I was picking up things I needed for tonight. The Old Lady Crew was coming over for girl's night finally. I got everything I needed and headed home with time to spare. After a nap and tidying up I started preparing the food and drinks. I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit when my doorbell rang. I looked at my watch. _Damn their prompt._ I opened the door, gave the ladies w your of the house then we settled in the kitchen to eat.

"What smells so good?" Asked Lyla.

"Chicken Alfredo. From scratch." I served the food. The ladies didn't say much as they ate. Momma always said you can tell you made a good meal when everyone enjoys it too much to talk.

"You made this from scratch?" Asked Wendy. I nodded. "Marry me." We all laughed.

"I made drinks too but I don't like giving people alcohol without knowing if they have a designated driver. Y'all are free to crash here too." I said. The ladies all sent text to their man letting him know they were crashing at my place.

"Let the party begin." I said while filling glasses. We all settled in my living room.

"She cooks" said Venus while taking a sip of her drink "makes killer drinks. Great taste in decor. Keeps herself up, smart. So why are you single?"

"Not looking for a relationship. Last one ended not so good. The emotional wounds aren't completely healed so I just stick to fuckships. Less chance of emotional damage. Plus I get laid on a regular. Well not since I've been in Charming." I replied.

"What happened?" Asked Lyla.

"Fucker lied for our entire relationship but took me five years to find out. Dude had a wife and 2 kids at home and another girlfriend with a kid in the next state. How in the hell I didn't know before then is a mystery. But when I found out I busted the windows out his car, slashed all his tires, keyed his car, and set it on fire. All while he was still in it. Unfortunately the lyin gutter whore escaped."

"Remind me to stay on your good side." Remarked Wendy. We continued talking and getting to know each other more. I discovered that Wendy was Jax's ex wife and a former junkie. After overdosing and nearly killing their oldest son Abel, Wendy disappeared for awhile. Abel was raised by Jax and his first love Tara. Thomas was Tara and Jax's son. After Tara's death Wendy stepped in to help with the boys. Life comes full circle. Lyla and Opie had their share of issues. Lyla was a former porn star. Opie lost his first wife. They'd been an abortion, Lyla living with the ghost off a dead woman. Lyla skipping town for awhile. But they were 'in a better place now' Lyla's words not mine. Venus apparently came in to Tig's life at a time when he seemed to 'need a friend outside the club' Venus's words. That friendship bloomed into something else that most didn't understand since Venus wasn't born Venus but Vincent. I didn't care if Venus wasn't born Venus or about any of the ladies pasts. My past wasn't squeaky clean so who am I to judge and even if it was squeaky again who am I to judge.

We had just finished a round of 'I never' and well on our way to shitfaced when Lyla asked a question I'd been waiting for all night. "So Ms. I'm not looking for a relationship, got an eye out for you next fuckship?"

"Is that a general question or are you trying to find out if I think any of the guys are sexy?"

"Both." Lyla said laughing.

"I find a couple of the guys attractive but I'm not intentionally seeking a fuckship with anyone."

"Names please."

"Really? What is this high school?" My question was said through much laughter.

"Quit stallin."

"Chibs and Happy."

"That's it?"

"No need to mention anyone else because they're already coupled up."

"Quinn isn't." I smirked at Lyla's response.

"That's good to know but Thorulk just don't do it for me."

"What?"

"Quinn reminds me of a Thor, incredible Hulk hybrid." The ladies laughed.

"Well that image is forever stuck in my brain." Said Wendy. We all dissolved into another laughing fit.

I woke up the next morning to someone making beats with my doorbell. _Oh hell to the nah. It is no damn early and I am too damn hungover._ I got up stepping over bodies on my way to my door to stop the beat boxing. I yanked my door open with much attitude to find Jax, Tig, Opie and T.O. standing on my stoop. My uncle was the one doing the beat boxing. If looks could kill I'd be planning my uncle's funeral. "Good morning, Sunshine." T.O. said in a voice that was to chirpy. My only reply was to move out of the way so the guys could collect which ever Old Lady belonged to them. I vaguely remember people leaving my house and saying goodbye. When I finally, fully woke up I had texts thanking me for the good night and saying next girl's night we were actually going out.


	3. And Party And Bullshit

AN: A character description of Arissa was requested by khyharah so here it is & I'm including Herc just because

Arissa cross: 5'2, caramel complexion, natural curly brown hair, hazel eyes, cute in the face, thick in the waist (think old school Lil Kim for body type).

Herc: 6'2, light brown complexion, ceaser cut with waves, muscles for days. Looks like he could could model for the MC edition of GQ magazine.

SN: I don't own anything recognizably Sons of Anarchy. I'm just borrowing them from the genius that is Kurt Sutter. I do own my OCs (they're scerwed) and anything not recognizably Sons of Anarchy.

SN2: Yes I titled this chapter after a Biggie song.

Chapter 3: And Party And Bullshit

My three months in Charming thus far were productive. The club's businesses were flourishing and under my carefully eye none of the money was going astray. I had no reason to skim from the club nor would I ever consider doing so. I was kicking it at the clubhouse with Herc and some of the other guys playing pool and shooting the shit. "Hey, Arissa, whatdaya doin tomorrow night?" Asked Herc.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Party at Redwoody. Celebratin the launch of some big idea Lyla had."

"Oh shit. That's tomorrow? Fuck. Thanks for sayin somethin. I wouldn't've showed up and Lyla woulda been on my ass."

"Something I'd watch." The others were nodding their agreement.

"You know I'm not into blondes, Herc."

"Since when?"

"Since the last blonde." Herc started laughing. "That was fun."

"It was and seein as how you're still breathin, a night my uncle knows nothin about."

"What don't I know?" My uncle asked as he walked into the clubhouse.

"Nothin, Uncle T.O., nothin." I said as Herc and I laughed. I spent the rest of the night beating the guys at pool. I won some money off a couple of them that couldn't take the fact that a female handed them their ass in pool. I don't know why they thought they'd win a rematch when they didn't win the first time. Men and their egos. The next day I went shopping with my pool game earnings. I brought an outfit for the Redwoody party. I was doing a last look in the mirror when I got a knock on my door. I opened the door to find Herc standing on my step. "Well damn. Who you gettin all sexy for?" Asked Herc.

"Nobody but myself. What are you doin here?"

"Thought I'd give a pretty lady a ride to a party."

"Yeah. Let me grab my shit." There was no way I was passing over an opportunity to ride on a motorcycle. When we reached Redwoody I retrieved my stuff from Herc's saddlebags. I replaced the sneakers I put on for the ride with stilettos and fluffed my hair. I checked my makeup and processed through the door of Redwoody. The place was packed. The Redwoody stars and Diosa girls were easy to spot. The Mayans, another MC that owned half of Diosa weren't hard to miss either, with their kuttes and all. I was looking around appreciating the lookers in the room when T.O. approached me looking very disturbed. "What the hell are wearing." T.O. asked with a bit of anger laced in his tone. "Clothes." I responded. There was nothing wrong with my outfit. I had on black jeans that hugged my curves just right, a midnight blue corset, black leather jacket and midnight blue stilettos. My uncle walked off mumbling something about me being a smartass that needed to change outfits.

I had just placed my drink order at the bar when Lyla bounced over to me. "Well damn. Aren't you sexy." Lyla said.

"Lookin good yourself."

"With a rack like that if you ever need extra cash you could work for me."

"Nice offer but the club pays me pretty good."

"That's good to know." Said Jax as he and Wendy joined Lyla and I.

"I think your uncle's trippin over your outfit." Wendy commented.

"Probably. But if I dressed his way, I'd be dressed like a nun."

"Judging by the looks on some faces and the comments from others, there are those who appreciate that you don't dress like a nun. Although if you wanna change that there's a habit in wardrobe." Said Lyla.

"Doubt my uncle had that in mind either." Some time and four rum and cokes later I was chitchatting with the Old Lady Crew when I felt a hand smack my ass. I spun around ready to go from zero to a hundred on whomever the hand belonged to, but I never got the chance to utter the first syllable. Opie, who had materialized suddenly, had some nondescript dude in an arm lock while explaining that I wasn't a croweater. "Thanks for that, Ope, but where the fuck did you come from?" I asked.

"I was on my way over to check on my Old Lady."

"Oh. Like I said thanks."

"No problem. You ladies havin fun?"

"Hell yeah. We were just about to find out why Ms. Arissa keeps eye fuckin people but hasn't made a move." Said Lyla.

"Really, Ly? I doubt he wants to know that."

"Actually inquiring minds have being wondering about that. You know what they say about all work and no play." Replied Opie.

"Who says I don't play?" Everyone was looking at me with the ' bitch please' face.

"Aight fine. I'm good right now. No need to worry about the lack of dick in my life. When I start snappin off on people and gettin easily aggravated, then worry."

"What happens after that point?" A raspy, sexy voice said.I looked to see Happy had joined the conversation. _These dudes are giving me mini heart attacks with this popping up outta nowhere shit, stealthy motherfuckers._ Or maybe the rum and cokes were affecting me more than I thought. "Not entirely sure. Never made pass that point."

"I've seen you pass that point." Herc said. _Where in the flying were they coming from?_

"When?"

"Remember the summer of threesomes?" I started looking around to make sure my uncle wasn't listening.

"Oh yeah. Good times." I smiled in remembrance.

"Fun to watch too."

"Oh shit! I forgot those videos."

"Don't worry, Ris, I'm still the only with access to those."

"Wait a minute! Explain!" Lyla exclaimed.

"Pretty self-explanatory. Summer of '06 I lost my mind momentarily and decided to start an amateur porn career. For reasons I have yet to figure out, Herc started his amateur directing career. I smoked a lotta weed that summer. At least that's the excuse I'm using to my grave."

"If your job with financials doesn't work out, call me." Said Lyla and everyone laughed.

I was looking around for Herc or my uncle so I could get a ride home. I couldn't find either of them, I had a pretty good idea where they were and I shuttered at the mental image that popped into my head regarding my uncle T.O. I was was standing outside about to call a cab when Happy materialized out of thin air. I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!" I exclaimed.

"You good?" Asked Happy.

"No! You scared the shit outta me. Thanks by the way, I'm not so drunk now." I said with slight sarcasm.

"Whatyadoin."

"About to call a cab. Rode with Herc, he's off doin God knows who or what. Can't find my uncle, I refuse to think about who or what he's doing."

"Think you're good to ride, I'll take you."

"Yeah. Let me grab my helmet off Herc's bike." I said,walking to Herc's motorcycle. I straddled Happy's bike and wrapped my arms around his waist. It took everything in me not to fondle the man's abs. _Abs, tattoos, sexy voice, badass? Yep, you're scerwed._ I hated my inner voice sometimes. I was completely lost in my own lustful thoughts before I realized we were at my house. I was headed to the door when Happy spun me around and kissed me. _Take him in the house and let him fuck you in every room._ My inner voice has ho-like tendencies.

 _You damn right. And if you don't act on them tendencies, you deserve to be V8 smacked._ My inner ho had a good point. Before I could even register what was going on, Happy had my keys out of my pocket and was backing me into a wall in the house. "You good?" Happy asked. All I could was nod my head in affirmation. Minutes later I was facing the wall content, sore and trying to catch my breath. I heard my front door open and Happy leave. _Love a man who knows when to leave._ I managed to make it to my bed for some much needed sleep. I had a lunch date with Wendy and them so I needed to be well rested and not hungo


End file.
